


Dynamic Meditation

by Cassandra14



Series: Linzin Kids Au [5]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-28
Updated: 2013-12-28
Packaged: 2018-01-06 10:37:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1105805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cassandra14/pseuds/Cassandra14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Traditional meditation isn’t working for Korra. Rohan tries a different method.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dynamic Meditation

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Still don't own the Avatar-verse.   
> Specific meditation concept owed to Tamora Pierce in her book Cold Fire.

_Knock! Knock!_

Korra groaned. “Go away, Tenzin,” she called out. “Meditation isn’t working okay -  so let me sleep.”

She yanked a pillow over her head.

“It’s Rohan! You’re not meditating with Dad today.”

“Then why’re you waking me up?” Korra demanded.

“Cause we’re going to try something. Now hurry up and throw some workout clothes on and get out here.”

“Bossy-britches,” grumbled Korra, far too low for Rohan to hear through the door.

“Korra?”

“All right, all right, I’m getting up,” Korra yelled.

Leaning against the wall, Rohan grinned at the rustling sounds and imprecations coming from Korra’s room. A couple minutes later, the girl herself flung open the door, dressed in loose t-shirt and long shorts with her hair gathered up in a ponytail. Rohan nodded in approval; he wore a worn sleeveless shirt and pants.

“Okay, I’m up, now what are we doing?” she questioned as Rohan led her from the living quarters into the main section of the temple.  

“You’ll see,” he replied enigmatically. Korra rolled her eyes and yawned.

“Great. Wonderful.”

Rohan grinned. “You might actually enjoy this.”

“I’d enjoy sleep.”

Pausing in front of double doors, Rohan slid one open and bowed with a flourish. “Ladies, first.”

Korra stepped into the room and paused in surprise. Thick padded mats covered half the floor, the other half’s wood gleamed in the morning light. Mirrors paneled two of the walls. Weights were stacked neatly in one corner, towels on shelves in another, water jug in a third. Along the wall, five staffs rested upright in a holder. Korra suspected the locked cabinet beside them contained additional weapons.

“Wow. This looks like one of the practice rooms back at the compound,” Korra remarked. “Hey, isn’t this kind of - I don’t know - weird to have this here, in an Air Temple?”

Rohan shrugged and replied, “Maybe two hundred years ago, yes. But after…don’t repeat the same mistakes twice, I guess. Even outside of my family, there’s a fair few acolytes who believe in learning basic self-defense.”

“Huh, I suppose that makes sense,” said Korra. “So what are we here for?”

“We’re going to try to meditate.”

“I told you, it’s not working, I can’t do it,” gripped Korra, but resignedly. She walked over the mats, thinking it would at least be more comfortable.

“Oi!” Rohan’s exclamation stopped her. He shook his head. “Something new remember?”

He went to the staffs, selecting two of light-colored wood which reached his chin. When he brought them to the wooden floor, Korra joined him.

“I don’t understand,” she said as he held one out to her. She took and twirled it. “How is this meditation?”

“Well, it’s not, not right now anyways.” He gripped the staff with both hands and held it horizontal. “Do what I do.”

When Korra copied him, he laid aside his staff and came to examine her grip. After adjusting her fingers, he picked up his staff again. He stood beside her, both of them facing a mirror. Held horizontal, he positioned the staff at eye-level. Korra mimicked him.

“This is high,” he told her. He lowered the staff to shoulder level. Korra followed. “This is middle.” He lowered it again to the waist, Korra copying. “This is low.”

“High.” He moved to eye-level. “Middle.” At the shoulders. “Low.” Waistline. “One breath between each.”

Continuing to call out the positions, and pausing for a breath on each position, Rohan cycled them through the routine a dozen times before calling for a halt.

“Okay, still don’t see how this is meditation,” Korra drawled.

“We’re not there yet.” Rohan shifted so he stood in front of her. He explained, “Now, this time you’re going to be blocking me. I’ll strike for those same positions so just follow the cycle. Got it?”

“I think so.” Korra shifted her grip.

“Ready?”

“I’m ready.”

“High.”  _Thack!_  Breath. “Middle.”  _Thack!_  Breath. “Low.”  _Thack!_ Breath.

Three repetitions in, Korra heard the door open. In the mirror, Korra tracked Beifong walking into the room and heading for the weights. The woman looked as if she’d already been exercising; her top was darkened with sweat and damp tendrils of hair had escaped her bun.

A light rap on her fingers brought her attention back to Rohan. She glared at him, but he merely smiled cheekily.

At six repetitions, Rohan ordered a halt. Korra complided, grabbing a cup of water from the jug before she collapsed onto the edge of mats.

Addressing his mother, Rohan asked, “Did you have a nice run?”

“Yes. I see you’ve got Korra up.”

“Yep.” Getting his own water, Rohan plopped down beside Korra. “What’d you think?”

“I don’t get it,” she replied. “How is this meditative?”

“It’s not, not yet. Once your muscles learn the moves, you’ll be able to block without thinking. And if your body is occupied, you might find it easier to free your mind,” he explained. “When I was eleven, twelve, around there, I couldn’t sit still in meditation. Would start scratching an itch or shaking out tingles in my feet or whatever. Dad did some research and developed this method; he calls it dynamic meditation.”

Rohan ran his hands through his hair. “I’ve gotten better at seated meditation since, but this way helps me. Tam does it to, from time to time. Plus, this way teaches us the basics of a fighting style.”

“Does Tenzin know how to staff fight?” asked Korra.

“Mhm. One second.” Rohan heaved himself to his feet. He took down a staff from the rack, one both darker and longer than the others. Returning to Korra, he offered it to her. “This is his.”

Korra reached up to take it - and nearly tipped forward at the weight when Rohan let go.

“Spirits, what is this?”

“Blackwood with a lead core,” answered Rohan. “It can stop a Piandao sword.”

“Your father can use this?”

“If he ever had to,” replied Rohan. “Great-Uncle Sokka came up with the idea. He noticed how Grandpa Aang often used his glider as a weapon - when it was closed up. He figured, since Tenzin would have a glider too, Dad should learn to use a staff since that’s what a closed glider basically is. And it’s not a bladed weapon which helped calm those of the new Air Acolytes who thought Airbenders especially shouldn’t be trained to fight.”

Rohan took the staff back, replacing it in its stand. Reflected in the mirror, Beifong returned the weights to their proper place.

“If you don’t mind, would you move off the mats?” she asked Korra, a little curtly.

“Sure.” Korra went for a second cup of water before settling onto the wooden floor. Rohan started a series of stretches next to her.

On the mats, Beifong launched into rolls, tumbles, twists, stretches, and handstands. Korra doubted she could manage half of them. She winced when the older woman lowered herself into a full split.

When Beifong finished, shaking out her arms and legs, Korra ventured, “Why do you do all that?”

“To keep limber,” answered Beifong. “My job isn’t exactly safe. I go through this routine almost every day.”

“But you’re Chief - and you’re an Earthbender. Do you really have to do this every day?”

“In my experience, the one day you skip, is the one day you need it.” Beifong rolled her shoulders. “Besides, I’m not twenty anymore.”

Akira’s head popped into the room. “Hey, we’re done meditating. Dad says breakfast will be ready in twenty minutes.”

“Thanks, Kira,” said Rohan. She flashed a smile and disappeared.

“Let’s go get cleaned up,” Rohan suggested, rising and going to Korra. Korra accepted his proffered hand and stood. The three of them left the room, on course for a shower and change of clothes before breakfast.


End file.
